


I Got My Mind Set on You

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is married and has a dreadful wife.  That ends and he meets someone new.Merry Christmas, Kate..
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	I Got My Mind Set on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/gifts).



[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20birthday%20fic%20pics/IGotMyMindSetonYou2_zpsfbt1yuu5.png.html)

Professor Blair Sandburg was a very unhappy man. He taught at a wonderful university, Rainier, and loved it there, but he was miserable at home.

Let’s start at the beginning. Blair Sandburg met Melanie Carter four years before the unhappiness started. They had two children, aged one and two. Blair’s children were his dream come true, but his wife didn’t feel the same way. Melanie found them boring and stifling. She left Blair with the two children more than ever these days and it seemed to be getting worse. His son, Jacob, had just turned one. He was walking and talking already and making Blair very proud. But not so much with his mom. Melanie acted like she really hated her children for whatever reason. It made Blair sad and want to love the children even more. His daughter’s name was Jamie and she had just turned two. They both looked just like Blair. Chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. Jamie and Jacob were the light at the end of Blair’s miserable tunnel. 

When Blair had married Melanie, he thought things would be fine and they were-until she got pregnant. She never wanted children, for whatever reason. And now Blair knew why. She hated children. She was a teacher and admitted to Blair on numerous occasions that she didn’t like the children in her classes. She taught fourth grade and Blair thought that would be an awesome age to teach, but Melanie disagreed. 

Blair was picking the kids up from daycare as usual when he got a call from his wife. 

“Hi, Mel, I was just picking up the kids. What’s up?”

“I wanted to let you know that I moved out today. I’m moving to another city. I saw a lawyer to give you full custody of both the children and I never want to see any of you again. I’m starting over with someone new. Someday, I hope you’ll understand.”

“Mel, I can’t believe you’re just going to give your children up that easily. Stay at the house and I’ll meet you there. We can talk,” Blair pleaded for the children’s sake more than his. 

“I’m already gone, Blair. I’m on the road. Everything you need will be on the kitchen table. The house and our savings will all stay with you. I want nothing to remind me of this life.” 

“I wish you well, Melanie. Thank you for letting me have the children.”

“Well, I sure as hell didn’t want them,” she almost shouted. “Have a good life, Blair.”

“Goodbye, Melanie.”

Blair looked at the children in the back seat and got tears in his eyes. They were so precious and Blair couldn’t believe that she didn’t want them. Now he would be totally alone raising two small children. Something he had never wanted to do alone.

**********

At first Blair had a hard time coping, but Melanie was right. She was miserable and needed to be free. Blair was just grateful that he still had his children. She has been gone for six months when Blair got the phone call at his office. It was from a friend who was a nurse at Cascade General and she was watching out for anyone with heightened senses. Her name was Heather and today she called with good news for Blair. Not so much for the patient.

“Heather, I’ll be there in about 20 minutes. Please try to keep him there. What is his name?”

“I could get fired for this, but maybe you could help him. His name is Jim Ellison. He’s a detective with the police department. He’s hanging on by a thread, Blair.”

“I’ll be right there…” Blair called day care and told them he would be late. Of course they understood that he had an emergency. They loved Blair and the kids, so they were always understanding.

**********

Blair walked into Jim Ellison’s exam room and smiled at the half naked man standing before him. “Jim, you don’t know me, but I know about what is wrong with you. You’re going to think I’m nuts but I want you to listen. But the doctors here won’t let me stay, so could you come and see me at my office or at my house tonight?”

“You know what could help me?” Jim asked. 

“Oh, yeah. We could get this under control in no time. Would you like to stop by my house tonight?”

“I need your address and your name. I’m going to run you through the computer first. I don’t trust many people,” the sad man said. 

“My name is Blair Sandburg and it’s on this paper with my address. Please come over tonight and we’ll talk.”

“I’ll be there at 7:00 if that’s all right. For some reason, I can tell you’re not lying.”

Blair smiled and said, “See you at 7:00, Jim. This is going to work out just fine. Wait and see.”

As Blair walked out to his car, he could feel Jim looking at him through the window. He sensed it. _Did he have to be so good looking?_

**********

Blair picked his children up, went home and made them dinner. After they all ate, he bathed both of them and got them ready for bed. It was almost 7:00. Blair was running behind. He really hoped that Jim Ellison wouldn’t mind if he had kids around for another half-hour or so.

There was a knock on the door and Jamie ran to the door saying, “Come in.”

Blair could hear Jim laughing outside the front door. This was a good sign. 

Blair opened the door and smiled. “Welcome to our home. Come on in and we’ll get down to business as soon as I get these two in bed.”

Jim smiled back and said, “I can help if you need it. I love kids. My brother has a darling little girl about this one’s age and I adore her.”

“That would be great. If you could take Jacob and put him in his crib and read a book to him, he’ll go right to sleep. I’m sorry I’m so late with getting them down.”

“Hi, Jacob, I’m Jim. Why don’t we go and pick out a book to read tonight,” Jim said as he held the little guy’s hand and walked into the room with a crib.

Jim did exactly as Blair had asked and Jacob blew him kisses the whole time he was reading to him. Finally he went to sleep and Jim walked out into the living room. Blair was sitting there with notebooks and a huge book called the Sentinels of Paraguay. Jim thought this night might be somewhat interesting. 

He sat down on the sofa next to Blair and Blair smiled. “Have you eaten tonight?”

“Why? Do I look starving?” Jim teased. 

“As a matter of fact, you do look hungry. How about a bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese?” Blair asked. 

“That sounds great. I’ve been having a hard time eating lately, but those two things sound calming and nice. Thank you, Blair.”

“While I’m doing it, tell me about your job…”

Jim sat at the kitchen table while Blair cooked. He thought he would get some things out of the way, right away. 

“I’ve been put on medical leave and my boss is none too happy with me. So right now there is no job to speak of. Simon is never going to believe any of this stuff. I’m going to have to find a new job.”

“Oh no you won’t, Jim Ellison. I will talk to your boss when the time comes and he can make you perform like a trained seal until he believes it like he should. Sentinels belong in the protection jobs. Being a cop is perfect for you. Here you go, eat up and if you want more, I’ll get you more.”

Jim started to eat and Blair sat at the table with him. Jim ate it so fast, it wasn’t even funny. Blair had to ask. “How about more soup and another sandwich?”

“If you don’t mind. I was really hungry. This hit the spot. Why didn’t I ever think of the two things going together so well?”

Blair laughed. “You have tons of years left to try it out at your house.”

“Blair, where is your wife, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“My wife left me months ago and gave the children to me, legally. Someday she’ll regret it, but now she can’t think of anyone else but herself. Sorry to dump that in your lap first thing.”

“She’s going to miss out of the best parts of their lives. This is when you start to mold them. She made a big mistake, but you’re doing a great job with them. Jacob is so darling. And what’s your daughter’s name, again?” 

“Jamie. My wife named her. She was afraid I would name her Leaf or River. I actually like both of those names, but Jamie suits her now.”

Jim stood up carrying his plate and bowl and said, “I insist on doing my own dishes. You go sit down and I’ll meet you in in the living room in a moment.”

Blair did as he was told and got the notes for Jim ready to go over with him. Blair couldn’t wait to spend time with a true Sentinel. He’d waited his whole life. 

Jim sat down next to Blair and said, “I’m all yours.” Then Jim noticed that Blair blushed and this made Jim smile big time. 

“I’m sorry, Jim. I’m acting like a teenager. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“Not embarrassed at all, Blair. I happen to think you’re someone I would love to date when the time is right. You’re just my type too,” Jim insisted. 

“You like short, long haired dudes?” Blair asked laughing. 

“You look great in your clothes. You may be shorter, but you’re stocky. I would love to get to know you and see that stocky body.” 

Blair blushed again. “That sounds terrific. I like you too. My kids did as well. That’s half the battle with me. My baggage.”

“Blair, don’t ever call those precious children your baggage. I know they come with you, so it’ll be something we’ll both have to get used to. We’ll work it out.”

For the next two hours, Blair told Jim everything he could think of about the senses. They practiced lowering and raising the dials in his head. Then he tried piggybacking two senses together to keep from zoning. Jim was quite interested to find out about the zone factor. Right now, Simon was sure his friend had seizures. 

Blair handed a paper with all of the things they had studied that night. “Jim, this is to help you remember what we discussed and what we didn’t discuss.”

“Can I tell you something sort of embarrassing?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, it’s normal for a Sentinel to come as soon as he gets started. You can’t help it Jim. It’s normal.”

“It’s embarrassing, Blair.”

“But it’s normal, Jim. We’ll work on that as time goes on. I feel like I’ve made a very good friend tonight. And I don’t have a lot of friends. Having two children slows that down a lot.”

“I feel like we could be very good friends, Blair. I’m glad I met you today and I’m anxious to see where my life goes from here. Thank you for being such a help and offering to talk to Simon Banks. I think we’re going to be just fine. The four of us.”

Blair beamed with happiness to realize that Jim might need him but he needed Jim’s friendship too. Life rocked sometimes. 

The end


End file.
